


Series of Cheer

by darkjewelledassassin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjewelledassassin/pseuds/darkjewelledassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based around holidays and featuring Alex, Max, and their complicated relationship. Guest appearances by all other major characters (eventually!).</p><p>1. Christmas Cheer<br/>2. Easter Cheer<br/>3. Gala Cheer<br/>4. Honour Cheer<br/>5. Birthday Cheer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Cheer

**This hasn't been beta'd and I may have a had a few bottles of cider but I couldn't get this type of interaction out of my head! Honestly, I'm not completely sold on this as a 'ship yet (I want Max to be a good bad guy or a not-as-evil-as-Lex bad guy), but their interactions intrigue me and damnit Alex is a total badass and I want her to get some lovin'! She's probably my favourite character on the show right now.**

**Anywho, happy to take prompts if anyone has some. Heading away on holidays in a day though, so it might take a few weeks to show up!**

* * *

Christmas Cheer

"Agent Danvers, what a pleasure to see you again."

Alex turned at the voice and spotted Maxwell Lord standing casually at the end of the row of Christmas cards.

"Max? What are you doing here?"

"You mean, what is an orphan doing out Christmas shopping?" He replied, picking up a random card and glancing at the message inside. Grimacing at the mushy sentiment, he placed it back.

"That's not what I meant," she said with the soft voice, slight smile and tilt of her head that he had come to associate with her.

"I know," Max replied easily. "Please, forgive the attempt at levity. I am simply here to soak up the atmosphere." He spread his hands out to the side, indicating the hustle and bustle of the National City Mall.

Alex raised an eyebrow, not believing the explanation.

"It's also nice to pretend to be involved in the Christmas cheer that is supposed to exist at this time of year," he admitted.

Alex's raised brow turned into a frown. "You have no one to buy for? That's buying for you?"

"Orphan, remember?" He said with an easy smile.

"What about friends or colleagues?"

"More acquaintances that only expect the standard gift baskets or bottles of wine." He looked at the multitude of bags at her feet. "You, on the other hand, seem to be buying enough for the both of us."

"I may have overdone it a bit this year," she admitted with a glance at the bags. "Cards are the hardest thing to buy, I find. It's so hard finding a card that speaks to the person you're buying it for."

"Who are you buying for?" He asked, stepping closer and peering at the card she picked up.

"My sister. She is the queen of corny jokes."

"That's pretty corny," Max said with disgust. Alex laughed.

"This one it is, then." She gathered the bags at her feet, juggling then on both wrists as she made her way to the counter. Max trailed after her and took one lot of bags as she struggled to reach her purse. She muttered a distracted 'thanks' as she paid the cashier and made her way outside.

"Lunch?" He pointed at the sign stating the Food Court was to the right . Noticing that he still had half her shopping bags, Alex moved to take them back.

"Not until you agree to have lunch with me, Agent Danvers."

"That's blackmail!"

"Of course it is," Max said with no regret. He tried a different approach. "You mean to tell me that after your morning of shopping you aren't starving?"

Alex didn't bother dignifying the inane question with an answer: Her empty stomach was tying a napkin around itself and eyeing off her kidney. She set off in the direction the sign indicated.

With a smug smile, Max followed in her wake. She made a beeline for a small café that had several tables free and sat down with a sigh of relief. As she rested her aching arms on the table, Max saw for the first time a bandage peeking out from beneath her sweater.

"War wound?" He asked, indicating the white wrap. She tugged the sweater down with a small shrug.

"Hazard of the job," she replied dismissively, perusing the menu. The waitress came over and after they'd both ordered, Alex leaned back and eyed the man opposite her.

"So, what do you do for Christmas?"

It was Max's turn to shrug. "Not a whole lot. My cook generally makes me a traditional Christmas feast before heading off to spend the day with her own family."

"Wait, you have a cook? A honest-to-god person who cooks your meals?" Alex asked incredulously. Max nodded and thanked the waitress as she brought their drinks.

"I've never known someone who actually had a cook," Alex eventually said. "It seems so old-world." She paused. "You don't have a valet, do you?"

Max looked pained. "Please, Agent Danvers, I've been dressing myself for a few decades now. I think do a good job, on the whole."

Taking in the jeans and collared long-sleeved shirt he currently wore, Alex silently agreed. Thankfully, their meals arrived and cut short the conversation for a time.

After they had both devoured with meals, they sat in companionable silence sipping their coffees until Alex's phone chirped. Fishing it out of her pocket, she glanced at the name on the screen.

"I have to go." Alex stood and collected her bags. She hesitated before walking away. "It was nice to see you, Max." He raised his cup in salute.

"And you, Alex."

He watched as she strode out the door and disappeared into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was dancing to Christmas tunes in her kitchen when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a message notification from Maxwell Lord. Frowning, she opened it up.

_'_ _Merry Christmas, Alex."_ It read. Alex smiled as she saw the dancing Christmas tree emoji attached to the end.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Max," she murmured aloud as she typed. She hit send before typing another message.

_'_ _What are you doing up so early on Christmas Day?"_

_'_ _Genius doesn't pay the bills unless you put it to use_ _J_ _"_ came the reply. Alex frowned.

_"_ _You're working on Christmas Day?"_

_"_ _No rest for the wicked."_

Alex hesitated before replying.

_"_ _If you have no plans you're welcome to come for Christmas lunch."_

It took some time to get a reply.

_"_ _I'd be delighted,"_ the message read. _"When and where?"_

Alex replied with her address and a time and, with a small smile on her face, continued to swing her hips and jig to the sound of Jingle Bells in her kitchen.

* * *

"Sit down, I'll get the door," Alex said with exasperation as Kara jumped to her feet. Kara glared at her as she sat back down and resumed peeling potatoes.

Laughing, Alex opened the door and found Max standing on the doorstep.

"Merry Christmas, Alex," he said with a smile. He held out a fine looking bottle of red wine. "I hope this will compensate for my intrusion on your family lunch."

"I invited you, Max," Alex pointed out as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter. "You can hardly intrude if you're invited. Come on, I'll show you through."

She led him through to the kitchen-dining area and made the introductions. As expected, Win was overawed, Kara was politely underawed and Alex's mother handed him a spoonful of sauce and demanded he taste it before he took a seat.

"Would you like a drink?" Alex asked.

"Please."

The doorbell rang again and this time it was Kara who rushed to answer it and James walked through a few seconds later, giving Alex on the kiss on the cheek with a "Merry Christmas".

Lunch was ready by midday and food and good conversation flowed as well as copious amounts of alcohol. Max fell into a conversation with Win about artificial intelligence, James and Kara were whispering to one another and Alex and her mother were laughing at an old memory.

Several hours - and bottles of wine – later, the festivities were winding down. Full of food and drink, everyone was getting sleepy and Mrs Danvers eventually started clearing dishes.

"Time to get going, I think. Kara, I'll order us a cab."

"I'll clear out as well," James said.

"Me three," Winn chimed in.

"I see how it is," Alex said laughing. "You all come, eat my food, drink my wine, then leave me with the dishes!"

"All in the Christmas spirit, sweetheart," her mother answered with a grin as she finished ordering her cab. "Five minutes! Kara, let's go."

The chattering bunch of people made their way to the door and with last hugs and kisses and wishes of Merry Christmas they were out and in the elevator. Alex closed the door with a sigh then collapsed onto a bar stool in the kitchen.

"So that's what a family Christmas lunch is like," Max said as he came to join her.

"That's what a Danvers family lunch is like," she answered with a rueful smile. "I hope you aren't too scarred from the experience."

"It was nice," he said with a soft smile. "Thank you for including me."

"It was my pleasure," Alex said with a matching smile. "Now, pull your weight and help me with these dishes."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said with a mock salute.

They washed and dried in companionable silence, basking in the afterglow of too much food and drink and the pleasure of each other's company. It took little time with two pairs of hands and finally it was Max who was standing at the door on his way out. Max kissed Alex on the cheek, lingering just a little longer than a friendly goodbye.

"Thank you again, Alex," Max said.

"You're welcome, Max," Alex said, leaning on the door frame. "You're not planning to go back into work, are you?"

"No, I don't think I will." He paused. "I've had far to much alcohol to be working with combustible liquids."

They laughed quietly, a little reluctant to part. Eventually, Max stepped away and Alex moved to close the door.

"Merry Christmas, Agent Danvers."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Lord."

_End_


	2. Easter Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheer #2: Easter (In which Eliza Danvers finds Maxwell Lord asleep on Alex's couch and forces him to eat food).

**Author's Note: I've decided to create a series called Cheer containing one-shots written around holidays or celebratory days. Apparently, I have a thing for these types of fics lol. They will be focused mainly on Max and Alex, with other characters making appearances. Please enjoy and if you have any holidays from your country you want featured, please let me know!**

* * *

  
Easter Cheer  
  
It was 2am and Alex finally lowered herself gingerly onto her couch, the relief of sitting down almost too much for her sore and broken body to handle. She wasn't moving for the rest of the night even if the city was invaded by aliens.

The doorbell rang.

Alex stared at the door, dumbfounded. Who would be at her door at this time of the morning?

"Alex?" said a familiar voice, muffled slightly by the door. Alex's head dropped back and she groaned slightly. After a few seconds she levered herself off the couch and shuffled over to the door.

"What do you want, Max?" She peered through the open door, leaning against the jam and took in the man standing on her doorstop. He wore jeans and long-sleeved white shirt with the sleeves half rolled up. Except for the bruised face and drawn face, he looked good.

"Can I come in?"

"It's late. I'm not in the mood for your self-righteous – "

"I don't want to talk," he interrupted. "Just… sit. Today was…" he shook his head, unable to articulate the horrors they had seen only a few hours earlier. Alex looked at him for a long moment and she couldn't say whether it was her sleep-deprived brain that addled her thinking or the fact she had been in his situation before that had her opening the door wider and stepping aside. He walked inside without hesitation and made himself comfortable on the couch. Alex rolled her eyes at his customary arrogance and closed the door, throwing the deadbolt.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," she said sarcastically as she sat down again, back against the arm rest, knees bent and leaning to the side to rest her head along the top of the couch.

"Is there anything on TV at this time?" Max asked, grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels. Alex shrugged and Max decided to open Netflix. He logged in with his own details and put on Transformers.

"Seriously?" Alex asked incredulously. "After what we dealt with today, you want to watch a movie about aliens?"

"The good guys win," Max said simply. "From what I saw today, the good guys don't always win."

Images of mutilated bodies and the face of one scared child flashed across Alex's mind's eye. She sobered.

"No, we don't," she said softly. She turned her attention to the TV in time to see Optimus Prime come over a hill and print the truck.

Two hours later the movie credits were rolling and both Alex and Max were fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

"Alex."

Alex stirred slightly.

"Go away, Max, it's too early," she mumbled.

"It's not Max, it's mom, honey." This statement was accompanied by a soft shake of the shoulder. Alex's eyes opened blearily to look at the blond-haired woman crouched over her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Interrupting, apparently," she answered with a glance at the still sleeping Max. He was at the other end of the couch, head thrown back and mouth slightly open.

"He's going to be sore when he wakes up," Eliza said matter-of-factly. She turned back to her daughter who still had a look of sleepy confusion on her face.

"It's Easter Sunday, sweetheart," she said, smoothing back Alex's hair like she was a child. "I thought I'd surprise you, but I can see it's a bad time."

"No, Mom, it's fine." Alex pushed herself upright, supressing a yelp as she pulled at the stitches in her waist. "Um, Happy Easter."

Eliza kissed Alex's cheek and indicated the man still oblivious. "You should wake him up before the others arrive."

Alex stared at her mother. "Others? What others?"

"I thought it would be nice if we continued tradition and had an Easter lunch here," her mother said, hustling over to the door and picking up the brown paper bags that, Alex could only assume, contained enough food to feed an entire town. Eliza puffed as she placed them on the kitchen bench before putting on a pot of coffee. Alex stumbled over to one of the kitchen stools and sat down, scrubbing a hand over her face.

"Don't worry about a thing, Alex," Eliza said, pulling out pots and pans, knives, cutting boards and various things from the fridge. "I can see you've had a tough time at work." She waggled her fingers at her own face and Alex realised her own face must have bruised just like Max's.

"Is that coffee?"

_Speak of the devil_ , Alex thought, finally awake enough to deal with the man who was, if not an outright enemy anymore, at least a thorn in her side with his attempts to 'protect' the planet.

"It is," Eliza said, turning off the coffee machine and pouring him a mug. Max ambled over, shirt half untucked, hair mussed and eyes still half-closed with sleep.

"You're a wonderful woman." He thankfully took the mug and drained half before he felt the burn of hot liquid and gagged slightly.

"So, are you my daughter's boyfriend now?" Eliza asked frankly. Alex chocked on the coffee she had just drunk and spluttered. Eliza looked on in amusement.

"Mom!"

Max just smiled but Alex saw his eyes grow sharp as his own sleepiness faded.

"No, I'm not," Max chuckled.

"Why not?"

" _Mom!_ "

"What?" Eliza said indignantly. "It's my right as a parent to poke into my children's private lives."

Alex groaned and lowered her head onto the bench. Max and Eliza both heard her mutter the word 'nightmare'.

"Your daughter and I don't see eye to eye on a number of issues," Max explained diplomatically.

"I see." Eliza studied him with a shrewd interest that belied her affable demeanour. She eventually looked away, reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a whole chicken.

"Well, eyes or not, you're staying for Easter lunch."

Alex threw up her hands and walked out of the room into her bedroom.

"We adopted you for Christmas," she heard her mother say. "We're adopting you for Easter as well."

Max murmured something that Alex didn't catch. She firmly shut the door, changed into comfortable pyjamas and crawled into bed. The red numbers of the clocked blared the time of 07:34 at her tired eyes. Cursing her mother half-heartedly she closed her eyes, determined to get some more sleep.

She had no doubt her mother could handle Maxwell Lord.

* * *

Four hours later, she was again awakened by a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

"Lunchtime already?" Alex mumbled, expecting her mother to answer.

"From the smells coming from your kitchen, I'd say that's a yes," came the distinctly masculine voice. Alex's eyes shot open to find Maxwell Lord lying on his side on her bed, hand still resting on her shoulder.

"What the hell – "

"Not my idea!" He quickly intercepted her outraged comment. "You try saying no to your mother."

"I've tried," Alex admitted.

"Well, she shoved me in here after I almost face-planted on the the bench and said 'sleep'. So I slept. On top of the bed, I'd like to point out." His look clearly expressed the fact he deserved recognition for his chivalrous act.

"You're a saint," Alex said sarcastically, realising how close they were lying. Max seemed to realise at the same time and his eyes flicker down to her lips and stayed there.

"in your dreams," Alex said, rolling her eyes as she rolled over and sat up. She bit her lip, instinctively trying to stifle the scream that wanted to rip past through her lips. Max quickly reached over and helped her lay back down. He pulled her pyjama top up and saw fresh blood staining the patch over her stitches.

"This needs to be changed," Max said, getting up and striding to her bathroom like it was his own. "Do you have a first aid kit in here?"

"A basic one. Under the sink."

He returned a moment later and pulled out a non-stick pad, saline, and a long bandage. Alex turned onto her side so he had better access and held her pyjama top up and away from the blood. Max gently pulled off the bloody non-stick pad, cleaned the wound with the saline, then re-dressed it with the fresh pad. Alex protested when he went to wrap a bandage around her waist.

"If you keep forgetting you've got a slashed waist, you'll keep re-opening it and it won't heal," Max pointed out.

"I'll be more careful," she assured him with a slight smile. Max's hand still rested on her waist. Alex was annoyed the weight and warmth of it wasn't more uncomfortable. Eliza broke the tension that was slowly growing between them.

"Are you two decent?" she called through the door. Alex's head plopped back on the pillow.

"Do you want a mother? She's going cheap," Alex offered into her pillow. Max's fingers twitched against her skin before he pulled down her pyjama top, taking the moment to slide his fingers down her otherwise smooth skin as he did. Alex couldn't muster up a protest – and the goosebumps that raised in the wake of his fingers would have negated any protest she uttered anyway.

"I'm coming in," Eliza warned, a moment before the door opened. She noticed Alex still in bed, Max sitting beside her and the contents of the first aid kit spilled across the bed.

"Anything I need to know?" she asked.

"No," Alex replied. Eliza raised an eyebrow at Max who shook his head in the negative.

"She'll be fine if she doesn't pull her stitches."

"Tattletale," Alex whispered for his ears only. He smirked down at her.

"Well, good," Eliza said briskly. "Your sister, James and Winn will be here in half an hour. I expect you to be ready!"

"Yes, Ma'am" Alex saluted cheekily. She sat up carefully this time and stood slowly. Max stood as well.

"Well, I guess it's time to face the music," he said with his customary smirk back in place. "What _will_ your sister say once she found out I stayed the night?"

Alex snapped her head around and glared at him. "We didn't sleep together!"

Max's smirk grew smug. "I never said we did. My my, Alex, what are you thinking about?"

"How much I hate you right now.

Max laughed. "I have no doubt. Since you are hating on me right now, I may as well take advantage of it."

He quickly stepped closer, cupped her unbruised cheek and kissed her.

There was nothing slow, nothing fast, nothing particularly romantic about it. It was a kiss you'd give to your partner of years, a casual thing that was comfortable and welcome. It lasted only a second and Max pulled back with a bewildered expression. It was far too easy to kiss the woman in front of him. He already craved more.

"I wasn't expecting that," he muttered to himself. Alex balled her hands into fists.

"I'd hit you right now ," she hissed at him, "except I'm worried I'll pull my stitches."

"Then it's definitely my lucky day," he said with a smirk, stepping out of reach just in case she changed her mind. "We should get out there before your mom decides to drag us out by our ears."

The doorbell rang just then and Eliza hurried over, flinging it open to reveal Kara, arms full of chocolate bunnies and eggs, followed closely by Winn, then James.

"Happy Easter!" all three chorused to Eliza, giving her the required kiss on the cheek before entering.

Kara stopped abruptly as she saw Max emerge from Alex's room, followed quickly by Alex, who had red-tinged cheeks. Kara's jaw dropped. James smiled and shook his head, not wanting to believe it. Winn was… Winn. He pointed to the two of them.

"Is this a thing? Since when is this a thing?"

Alex stepped away from Max and walked over to Kara, giving her a quick hug.

"There is no thing," Alex assured everyone. She squeezed Kara's hand. "No thing."

"Max is joining us for lunch," Eliza announced.

"Again?" Winn asked without thinking.

"Get drinks and take a seat," Eliza instructed, ignoring Winn. "The roast is just about ready."

Ten minutes later Eliza proudly set the roast chicken down in the centre of the table to a round of applause and a chorus of compliments. She blushed and handed the carving knife to Alex. "Honours to the host."

"Someone else better carve this time," Alex said, indicating her side. "I'll pull some stitches if I stretch across the table."

James took hold of the knives and began cutting, dolling out expertly carved slices of perfectly cooked chicken. Vegetables, dinner rolls, potato casserole and three different types of salad were all passed around and everyone ended up with far too much food on their plate. Max, seeing Alex push aside the tomatoes from the salad, stole them from her plate.

In retaliation, she stole his garlic bread.

"That is not proportionately fair," he murmured to her.

"Who wants to be fair?" she challenged. And so it went for the rest of the meal. One would take something and the other would retaliate by taking something better. When Eliza brought out a three-layer chocolate cake for dessert Max and Alex glanced at each, an unspoken truce forming.

Two hours later, the food was demolished (with Kara finishing up most of it) and Eliza brought out the game of Life.

"As much fun as this looks, I should get going," Max said, standing. "Eliza, it was a wonderful meal, as usual. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome anytime, Max," Eliza said, patting him on the arm.

"No, he's not," Kara protested. Alex remained silent, standing and doing her duty as host by escorting him to the door.

"Deja vu," Max said, referring to the last Danvers meal he had attended at Christmas. Alex smirked.

"You already got your kiss."

"I'm happy to get another one," Max replied, stepping just a tiny bit closer. Alex pushed against his chest gently.

"In your dreams, Max," she smirked, repeating her words from earlier. She closed the door in his face, still grinning.

"Well, it will be now," Mas muttered to himself as he walked away.


	3. Gala Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheer #3: In which Maxwell Lord invites Alex and Director Henshaw to a business gala.

**Author's Note: I should be doing either one of two assignments but since that would actually be productive, my procrastination angel has decided I should write fic instead. This one and the next one are going to be directly related.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed and passed along suggestions!**

* * *

Formal Cheer

"A gala? Seriously?" Alex stared at the man sitting comfortably and smugly behind his desk. He leaned backwards, enjoying the incredulous look on Alex's face.

"Yes, Agent Danvers, seriously. It's a business gala, meaning business associates get together, talk about how wonderful they are and secretly plot to stab each other in the back. Metaphorically speaking." He paused, then rethought his statement. "Well, mostly metaphorically."

"And you thought that we – the DEO, a secret government organisation – would be interested in attending such a media-frenzy inducing event?" Alex shook her head, amused. "You really are insane."

"It's not insanity, it's self-preservation," Max countered, standing and coming around the desk to lean on from the other side. "Society expects me to host this thing and invite anyone of importance – friend and foe."

"Society doesn't know the DEO is your foe," Alex pointed out.

"Is that what we are Alex? Foes?" He moved forward to stand before her, hands in pockets, head cocked to the side as he studied her face.

"We haven't exactly been friendly." She stood her ground.

"True," Max mused. "We do have different ideologies when it comes to the aliens running amuck on this planet – "

"And you've tried to kill my sister on multiple occasions and threatened everyone I love."

"- however, I believe we have the same disdain for the entitled arrogance that will be showing it's many faces at my gala."

Alex was speechless for a moment before admitting, "I don't know whether it's the fact you consider everyone else arrogant and not yourself, or you think I like you enough to rescue you from such a fate."

"I look at it more as a step toward warmer relations between us."

"Between the DEO and Lord Technologies," Alex corrected. Max shrugged, eyes never leaving hers. Alex crossed her arms, mind spinning.

"What's in it for the DEO?" she eventually asked. Max 's smile grew wider as if he was waiting for such a question.

_He probably was_ , Alex thought wryly.

"Well, there are certain scientists who will be attending who have fields you may be interested in discussing. Professor Kevin Heart, to begin with."

Alex was unmoved.

"And, of course, Professor Wilson."

"Chelsea Wilson?" Alex asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"The very one."

Alex bit her lip, thinking. One one hand, spending an evening suffering through the arrogance and entitlement that Max had mentioned would test her patience to the limit. On the other hand, getting dressed up for an evening and having the chance to speak with Chelsea Wilson, a leading expert in xenobiology, would be too hard to pass up.

_And he knows it, the bastard_ , she thought, looking back up into his smirking face.

"Fine," she said, slight smile covering her annoyance. "We'll attend and you'll introduce me to Professor Wilson."

"A fan, I see."

"Her work is brilliant," Alex defended.

"Oh, I completely agree. It's why she's invited, after all. It's your fangirl reaction that has me intrigued," Max said, eyes bright and sharp. Alex couldn't help the slight blush that stole up her cheeks, but she didn't drop her gaze.

"There's nothing wrong with admiring someone who contributes to the world without trying to destroy it."

Max tipped his head. _Touché_.

"I look forward to seeing you next week then, Agent Danvers."

Alex nodded in farewell and made her escape.

She didn't know how she'd break the news to Hank.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Please, Hank, I can't go by myself. I'd end up hauling him back into his cell at the DEO if I didn't have a buffer."

"You'll just have to control yourself, Alex. We can't have both of us out there, especially at something that will gain so much attention."

Alex sighed in frustration, knowing he was right.

"Why don't you ask your sister's friend, Winn? He likes that technobabble."

Alex smiled widely. "Excellent idea, Sir."

She fished her phone out of her standard black pants and hit Winn's contact details.

" _Servitude and no appreciation centre, how may I direct your call."_

"Winn? It's Alex."

" _Oh, hey Alex. Wait, is everything alright? Kara is out getting latte's and vegetarian burgers with meat and no salad."_

"I wanted to speak with you actually."

" _Oh really?"_ His voice squeaked nervously. _"About what?"_

"I need a date to Maxwell Lord's gala next week. You in?"

" _The Lord Gala that every major scientist will be attending? Where they talk about their work and everything? That gala?"_

"Yes," Alex said patiently, rolling her eyes at Hank who raised an eyebrow.

" _Hell, yes, I'm in!"_ came the enthusiastic reply. _"I mean, sure that likes it wouldn't be an uncool thing to go to."_

"Great, I'll pick you up at 1900hrs next Friday."

She hung up, satisfied.

"I take it he was like a puppy being told he could go play with the big dogs," Hank observed.

"He's Winn," was all Alex said.

* * *

Six days later, Winn and Alex were looking up the stairs at the imposing doors of Lord Manor. Alex did a quick mental inventory of everything she had on her – gun in clutch - check, kryptonite earrings – check, and finally the small the strand of iridescent pearls at her neck that contained a GPS tracker and a Kevlar strength piece of wire.

Just in case.

With a glance at each, the pair climbed the stairs and entered the reception room. Alex handed her coat to a porter and Winn did the same. Like a true gentleman, he offered her his arm, eyes bright as he looked around at the faces, hoping to spot someone famous.

"Into the fire," Alex murmured as she threaded her arm through Winn's and walked into the main ballroom.

The lights were bright and music came from a ten-person orchestra set up on a small stage to one side. Waiters moved through the clumps of people with practised ease, carrying trays of fluted glasses and hors d'oeuvres.

"Oh my God, there's Allen Stein!" Winn exclaimed in a whisper. "He won the Nobel prize for research into the multiverse theory!"

Alex couldn't help but smile at Winn's enthusiasm. She hoped it would be enough to get her through the night.

"Agent Danvers, I'm delighted you could make it," Max said as he strolled up and kissed her familiarly on the cheek. Alex tensed.

"These are… other people," he said carelessly, gesturing over his shoulder to the posse that was hanging around. He rolled his eyes and Alex smirked.

"This is my friend, Winn," Alex introduced him to Maxwell Lord and the others who had worked up the courage to creep closer.

"Ah yes, the person who found a certain code hidden within my satellites. Yes, I remember you well." Max held out a hand and Winn, after studying it like one would a dancing cobra, gingerly reached forward and shook it quickly.

"I believe there's someone here who you'd be interested in speaking with," Max continued, not phased at all. "Doctor Nimsecky!"

A tall, thin man with sharp blue eyes and a disapproving frown appeared at his elbow.

"There's not need to shout, boy. I'm old, not hard of hearing," Doctor Nimsecky reprimanded him. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at the man with renewed interest.

"Nimsecky? _The_ Doctor Nimsecky?" Winn asked, barely able to get the words out. Nimsecky nodded.

"The very one, although calling myself _the_ anything is rather arrogant."

"Winn would be interested in what you're working on at the moment," Max explained. Quick as a flash, Nimsecky steered Winn toward the back wall, where the music wasn't quite so loud. Alex's arm slipped through Winn's as he was whisked away but it was quickly replaced.

"He'll be fine," Max assured her. "Although you may have to prise them apart when you leave. Nimsecky can talk for hours on nonstop."

"You've known him long?"

"He was a friend of my parents," Max said shortly. "Looked after me sometimes when my parents had to work late." Max frowned as he remembered. He looked over his shoulder and directed that frown at his posse. They scattered, he chuckled and it was Alex's turn to frown.

"Don't worry, they only want grants and scholarships," Max explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Alex said. She'd gotten through university on scholarships and her own talents.

"Nothing at all, except when they try to corral me into giving it to them." His eyes narrowed. "I don't like being backed into a corner."

"I'll remember that," Alex muttered. They stopped near one of the pillars lining the ballroom and Max leaned against it.

"You look beautiful tonight, Alex."

"Thank you," she answered gracefully. "This room is amazing and the music is wonderful."

"I'll pass along your compliments to my assistant. She organised everything."

"You should give her a raise." Alex eyed an ice sculpture making its way towards the centre of the room.

"I've never understood why those things are popular," she said. Max laughed.

"I didn't either, hence why I leave all the organising to my assistant."

"That's probably the best decision you've made in a long time," Alex teased lightly. Max had to agree. They managed to stand in comfortable silence, watching the mingling people from the sidelines, before Max was called away by a beautiful woman with stunning red hair and a long, green strapless dress.

"Oh, no," Alex said in response to his querying look. "I'm here to speak with Doctor Wilson, not be your romantic buffer."

"That woman is a piranha," Max said bluntly.

"Then you should get along like a house on fire," Alex smirked. She pushed him in the direction of the woman, waving at her like an old friend. The woman hesitated before raising a hand politely.

"She doesn't look so bad. Go and mingle with your guests, Max."

"You're the only one I want to mingle with, Alex," Max replied, turning his head enough so he could look at her lips. Alex laughed.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I expected," he admitted. That just made Alex laugh harder.

"What did you expect? Mutual attraction? Me to fall into your arms and declare my undying love?" Alex smiled widely and laughed again.

"The love declaration I could do without but you in my arms… I wouldn't say no," he smirked moving closer. She held him away with a single finger in the middle of his chest.

"You do remember what you've done, right? Endangering people, turning Supergirl into a monster, threatening my mother, human experimentation? Those things don't generally entice me into sleeping with someone."

"What would?" He asked curiously. Alex saw the other woman grow impatient and begin to walk towards them.

"Mutual respect, mutual attraction – "

"I respect you more than any other person in this room," Max quickly interjected. "You're human and you've worked hard to protect this city."

"- and someone not trying to kill my sister and threatening the others I love."

Max looked out over the crowd as an excuse to escape the scrutiny of the woman beside him.

"Why do you hate so much, Max? Where does it come from?" Alex asked softly. She couldn't understand why he had so much anger towards people he didn't know, who had not personally wronged him.

"They're a threat," he said simply. It sounded weak even to his own ears. Sensing that weakness, Alex pounced.

"Not all of them," she pointed out. "And humanity is more of a threat to humanity. Look at what we've done to ourselves throughout history. It's worse than what any alien has ever done."

Max was a logical man and he was forced to concede that Alex had a valid point.

"Let go of your hatred, Max." Alex moved away as the red-haired woman reached them. "Maybe then you'll find a family again, like I have."

The words punched Max in the stomach. The red-haired woman placed a hand on his arm and smiled suggestively at him. Her mouth moved but he didn't understand what she was saying. All he knew was that the woman who had replaced the brunette as his conversation partner was such a terrible substitute he shrugged out of her grip and strode away and out of the ballroom, deeper into the mansion.

* * *

Two hours later, Alex had tracked down Winn and was looking to make her escape. She hadn't seen or spoken to Max since their conversation. Looking around the room she didn't see him anywhere and grew concerned. She found his assistant and the woman told him he had retired from the gala. Thanking her, Alex moved purposely toward a door in the back that had security standing by it to deter guests from venturing any further.

A few minutes and lots of wide smiles and giggling later, Alex was allowed through and into the private section. She heard faint classical music playing from somewhere ahead and headed towards it.

A few corners later she came to a half open door that she cautiously pushed open. Her other hand hovered near the clutch under her elbow. She took in the walls filled with books, the fake fire and the armchairs placed to take advantage of everything.

Max nursed a glass in one hand, frowning at the fire but not seeing it.

"I never took you for a brooding man," Alex announced as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"A lot on my mind at the moment," Max said distractedly. His eyes came back into focus then.

"It looks like I'll have to fire my security again," he noted. Alex shook her head as she walked over and sat on the arm of the chair opposite his.

"I played the part of a giggling idiot who had been invited for a night of fun by the great and wonderful Maxwell Lord." Alex rolled her eyes. "Your reputation was your downfall in this case. Not the security guard who had no reason to believe otherwise."

He raised his glass slightly in appreciation of the point before draining it.

"So, what brings the lovely Agent Danvers to seek out her foe?" Max asked, getting up to pour another glass. Amber liquid swished as he upended the bottle.

"Winn and I are leaving," Alex informed him. "It seemed rude to leave without saying goodbye to the host."

Max huffed out a laugh as he settled himself back in the armchair.

"Etiquette dictates that yes, it would be rude. However, since the host made an effort to leave first, no goodbye is necessary. Why are you really here?"

Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I wanted to see if you were alright," Alex admitted.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Max was dismissive and went back to staring at the fire. Alex wasn't fooled.

"Because I pointed out a few truths that can't have been easy to digest."

"I'm perfectly happy with my life, Agent Danvers. I don't need a government lackey to tell me how to be content with it."

"If you say so," Alex said with a smirk. Her tone clearly stated that she didn't believe him and knew perfectly well he didn't believe it himself. Alex saw that it irked him. She could play this game. "I guess you aren't interested in coming to the infamous Danvers Armed Forces Day celebration then." Alex stood and ran her hands down the front of her dress to smooth it out. Max didn't move but she could sense his interest.

"And mum is making that triple layer chocolate cake as well. Don't worry, though. I wouldn't want to tell you how to be content with life so I won't save you a piece. A large piece that just laying eyes on would bring contentment," she said as she walked out of the room. She smiled as she heard him swear softly to himself.

Game, set and match. She walked past the security guard, flashed him a smile and went to find her date.

Winn had entered yet another conversation by the time she returned to the ballroom and she gave their excuses, dragged him away and retrieved their coats. Winn was babbling about the people he'd met and talked to that Alex couldn't help but smile with affection as she looked at him. His lack of guile was refreshing.

"So, you had a good time then?" Alex asked when she could get a word in. Winn smiled so widely she was afraid he'd split his face.

"It was awesome!" Alex laughed as they both slid into the car the DEO had provided for them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"What about you?" Winn asked.

"It was an interesting evening," Alex conceded. Then she smiled. "Want to stop and get a huge sundae at Mindy's Diner?"

Winn brightened and that was that.

* * *

Later that night, when Alex had changed into comfy pyjamas, scrubbed off her makeup and was lounging with a glass of wine in front of the TV, her phone vibrated with an incoming text message.

_I can't change overnight_ , it said. Alex thought for a moment before replying.

_No one expects you too. Just stop being an arrogant ass and admit that not all aliens are trying to destroy us._

It took a few minutes to get a reply and Alex could picture Max too clearly still sitting in that room, fiddling with his phone as he thought.

_I can admit that, perhaps, not all aliens are consciously trying to hurt us._

Alex smiled. _And the arrogant ass part?_

_That's a deal breaker, I'm afraid. It's part of my charm._

Alex couldn't help it and laughed aloud.

_We can handle your arrogance_ , she assured him.

_I'm happy for you to handle my ass as well, Agent Danvers_.

Alex's stomach clenched as the image of both of them naked, her hands clutching his ass, urging him faster, thrust into her mind. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. Her body throbbed.

_In your dreams_ , she replied. She winced as it sent, wishing she could have come up with something wittier.

_It will be ;)_ came the reply. The wink emoji was so unexpectedly juvenile that she rolled her eyes with a smile and decided to bow out of the conversation. She locked her phone, finished her wine and headed to bed, pushing the image of a naked Maxwell Lord out of her head.

It was easier said than done.


	4. Honour Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of Cheer #4: In which Max falls back to his old ways after too much introspection. Warning: A little bit more angst than I had intended!

**Author's Note: I might be mistaken in this, but I don't think the DEO is run by the military. I'm rolling with that and since they are a secret organisation I've given them this day to celebrate. Also, I'm not American so I've based the gathering on what I've done in the past. A warning though: this one isn't exactly cheerful but I just couldn't get this out of my head. Don't worry whatever I do next will go back to the lightheartedness of the first few instalments (I hope!).**

**Also, I wanted to say a massive thank you to the people who have commented and especially to those who were guests or not logged in. I couldn't reply to you but I read everything and appreciate it all!**

**Again, unbeta'd so I apologise for mistakes.**

* * *

Alex stretched as she woke then relaxed back into her bed, smiling contentedly as she felt the warm sun on her face and heard her mother and sister moving about in the kitchen below her room. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in the pale pink walls and high ceilings of her childhood bedroom.

It was the smell of pancakes and waffles that eventually forced her out of bed. She plodded down the stairs and into the kitchen in search for food.

"Morning Alex!" Kara said brightly, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart," her mother said. She placed a stack of pancakes on the table and turned back to the stovetop.

"Good morning," Alex replied to them both as she settled herself at the table. She eyed the pile of pans and pots on one bench and the ridiculous amount of grocery bags on the other. "Planning on feeding an army today, Mom?"

"Well, Kara is here," her mother teased.

"Hey!" Kara protested, already on her third pancake. Alex and Eliza laughed at her outraged face.

"I wasn't sure how many people would be coming and I didn't want anyone to go hungry," Eliza admitted.

"No chance of that," Alex reassured her as she started on her own stack. Without looking, she smacked Kara's hand away from where it was creeping towards Alex's plate. She ignored the grumbles of her sister and smirked into her food.

It was good to be home.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us, Ma'am."

"Thanks for having us Mrs Danvers."

"This tastes amazing!"

The comments were following thick and fast as more and more people arrived at the Danvers house for their annual Armed Forces Day celebration. There were about 40 people so far and conversation, food and drink were flowing freely and easily. The atmosphere was cheerful and Eliza looked out from the kitchen towards the beach towards her adopted-for-a-day brood. She recognised a lot of the faces – there were those who Alex had brought in previous years who didn't have family of their own, those who were working far from home and couldn't get back to their family, and those who brought their own family to share in the comradery of the day.

Eliza was proud of her daughter. She looked after the people she cared about, making sure they knew they were welcome and her heart swelled as she noted all the happy faces.

A throat cleared behind her and she turned to see Maxwell Lord standing somewhat awkwardly in the kitchen.

"The door was open and Alex mentioned that there would be cake," Max said. He winced uncharacteristically as he heard the words come out of his mouth. Eliza laughed at him.

"Yes, there will be cake but only after I'm sure everyone has eaten their fill of proper food," she informed him with twinkling eyes. She sobered.

"Alex tells me that your parents passed away," Eliza said, with empathy. Max experienced a brief pang of annoyance towards the brunette agent. Eliza's sharp eyes noticed.

"She didn't tell me how, or when," Eliza assured him. "Just that you didn't have any close family so you would be joining us."

"I seem to be doing that a lot," Max muttered with a frown. "I'm not a very retrospective person," he said bluntly. "I don't even like one of your daughters."

Eliza laughed aloud at that. "Yes, I got that impression. Don't worry, she doesn't like you either so there's no need to pretend otherwise."

Max was oddly comforted by that statement.

"Alex, on the other hand, seems to go through stages of disliking and liking you," Eliza said casually as she brought out a tray of chocolate chunk cookies.

"We've had some disagreements on some matters of importance," Max replied vaguely.

"I gather those disagreements centre on Kara," Eliza stated, transferring the cookies to a wire rack for cooling.

"Yes," Max said unashamedly. "When she first arrived I saw her and others like her as a threat that needed to be counted."

Eliza didn't say anything for a while as she poured fresh pitchers of lemonade and cool water.

"I can see why you might have thought that," she eventually said. Max raised his eyebrows in surprise. Eliza smiled at him.

"They are powerful," she admitted. "It's humbling to realise that you could easily be wiped from existence if she forgets how strong she is or someone forces her to act against us."

Max looked up sharply at that but Eliza didn't seem to realise she'd hit on a truth.

"But that's also the reason we can't push them away. Kara was just 13 years old when she came to us. Did you know that? Imagine losing not only your entire family but your culture, your planet and everything you knew. Even the reason she was sent here was taken from her." Eliza shook her head in remembered sadness. "She was so young and, though heartbroken and afraid, had a light that shone brightly. If we hadn't taken her in, how long would that brightness have lasted? Would the pain of dealing with such loss have broken her, made her bitter and jaded? I'm glad her cousin brought her to us so we didn't have to find out."

Max stood there quietly, feeling the words that Eliza said about Kara Danvers could also be applied to him. If he had had the support of people like the Danvers, would he have turned out differently?

"There's something I want you to see," Eliza said, wiping her hands on a towel and walking out of the kitchen towards the gathered crowd. Max trailed after her, noting the frowns sent his way by those from the DEO and the curious glances by those who didn't know why the CEO of Lord Technologies would be there.

Eliza lead him over to a board full of photos and pieces of paper with names written on them. It was set up next to the food table where everyone could see it.

"These are the people who can't be here with us today," Eliza said softly, reaching out to touch a photo of Jeremiah Danvers that had been pinned at the centre of the board. "Families and friends, those we've lost, or even just those who drew the short straw and had to work. They are with us in spirit and we honour those who have given their lives." She stepped away. "If you have a photo of your parents, you're welcome to pin it up. If not, there is paper on the table to write their names." She touched his shoulder as she walked away.

Max stood frozen, taking in the board and what it meant. It reached his heart, this simple yet poignant act. A joining together of people with a common story of love, loss and laughter. He could take this step and become a part of it, at least for this day.

He didn't know if he could do it.

It had been just him for so long he was afraid of letting go of his carefully crafted protection. He had suffered an extraordinary loss already and he didn't want to feel such pain again.

But his parents deserved to be on that board. They deserved to be remembered.

Slowly, he pulled out his wallet and removed the small photo within. A man and a woman and a young Max smiled out from it. The older Max stared down at the worn photo for a moment before grabbing a pin and placing it on the board.

He smiled wryly as he brushed his thumb over the happy smile of his younger self. It was only fitting he mourned the bright young boy he had once been as well.

He spun about suddenly and strode back into the house and out the front door. He was tired of the introspection and the self-analysis. He needed to not think, to get back to the charming, arrogant, confident man he had been before…

' _Before I allowed the Danvers family to let me believe I could belong again_.'

* * *

A pair of dark brown eyes watched the struggle unfolding in front of the board and tracked Max as he strode away, unaware that his face showed his anguish.

Alex wasn't sure what to think. He had come, pinned his parents photo to the Board of Remembrance, then strode away like he was angry at the world again.

Like the Maxwell Lord he was when they first met.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Kara said as she came up beside Alex and wrapped an arm around her sister's waist. "But I kind of feel sorry for him."

Alex smiled at her fondly. "That's because you're a good person with a big heart."

"And so are you," Kara responded seriously. "I thought Max was only an arrogant, evil, manipulative man when we first met – "

"Which he was," Alex pointed out in all fairness. Kara grinned before continuing.

"And I still believe he is all that. Except for evil. Don't get me wrong, some of the things he's done have been absolutely sickening and wrong but I can't fault his reasoning."

"Kara, he tried to kill you!" Alex hissed quietly. There were too many people around to rage aloud like she wanted.

"Yes he did. But he wasn't wrong in his reasoning – just look at Non. And Astra. They were a threat. I don't like him – I probably never will – but he's changed." She paused then lightened the mood. "I don't think he wants to kill me anymore. That's an improvement."

Alex huffed out a laugh and squeezed her sister, heart full of awe and love for this woman who had such compassion.

"It is definitely an improvement," Alex agreed. She spied her mother walking carefully down the stairs of the porch and crossing towards the table, hands balancing a large, three-tiered chocolate cake. She tugged her sister towards the table.

"If we want any cake, we'd better get there first."

* * *

Max drove well above the speed limit on the way back to National City. He enjoyed the freedom the drive afforded him, letting his mind linger on nothing but the feel of the car and how it handled on the roads.

He made it back to Lord Technologies far quicker than he wanted and went to his private lab to lose himself in the intricacies of physics and chemistry. He managed a solid few hours of work, but it didn't afford him the release it usually did. His parents face hovered in his mind's eye. Their laughter and love had sheltered him from the horrors the world could bestow and their deaths had ripped that protection away. He had spent many years rebuilding a wall that could protect him once again.

"Enough!" he yelled as he threw the small bundle of wires against the wall in frustration.

"Talking to yourself can be hazardous to your health," Alex said from the doorway. "You can talk yourself into anything that way. Trust me, I know."

"I see you still have no idea of the concept of knocking," Max retorted as he rounded his desk to sit down behind it. "What can I do for you, Agent Danvers?"

Alex studied his face. His tone was disinterested and he wore the charming smirk that he used on everyone to tell them he was smarter. It irked her but she kept her temper in check.

"I saw you at mom's," she said, stepping inside and crossing the room. She put a plate down on the desk in front of him. "You left before dessert so I brought you some."

"Thank you," he said politely, ignoring the cake and turning to his computer.

"And I wanted to return this," Alex said softly, sliding the photo of his parents across. Her fingers lingered on it. "It's customary to take back whatever you put on the board. I didn't know whether you had another copy and I didn't want you to lose what you had."

"Thank you," he said, softer and more genuine this time. A hand covered the photo protectively and he slid it into his pocket.

"Please pass along my apologies to your mother," he said formerly. "I didn't get the opportunity to thank her."

"I will," Alex promised. She stood there awkwardly, not quite wanting to leave until she'd broken through that façade of cool disinterest that had reappeared.

"Was there anything else?" Max asked after a moment, glancing up from his computer.

"I guess not," Alex replied with a tinge of sadness. Max nodded.

"Then goodnight, Agent Danvers."

She hesitated for a moment before replying and leaving the man to his work.

"Goodnight, Max."

* * *

**This had far more angst than I intended for these instalments. Hell, I didn't even plan to have them connected! Fic muses have a habit of getting their own way though. I hope next one is cheerier *pokes muse and feeds her chocolate***


	5. Birthday Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheer #5: In which Alex uses ice cream to entice Max's better angels to come out to play. (It sounds dirty but it's not, I swear!)

**Author's Note: Thanks to one of my reviewers who suggested a birthday as one of the days of Cheer! I hope you like how this flows into the overall themes of the series.**

**Many thanks to all my reviewers as well. Your words and suggestions are fantastic and I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

**Birthday Cheer**

It had been three weeks since Alex had walked out of Maxwell Lord's office, at a loss as to how to breach the wall of arrogance and entitlement that he had erected once again. The DEO had, mercifully, had no crises that they couldn't handle on their own and so Alex had had no legitimate reason to speak to him.

Brooding over the enigma of how to ensure that Max regained some of his humility and remained less of a threat to Kara, Alex walked into her apartment, dropped her keys on the kitchen bench, grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned on the TV as she landed on her couch.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered to herself as a press conference with Maxwell Lord introducing the company's latest technological marvel flickered to life. He and four others were seated at a table in front of a crowd of reporters. She turned the volume up.

"… understand it's your birthday tomorrow, Mr Lord, so happy early birthday!" a perky blond reporter said with far too much enthusiasm. Max brought his usual smirk to the fore.

"It is my birthday tomorrow, and thank you," Max replied smoothly. A chorus of 'happy birthdays' sounded out from the assembled crowd and Max's smirk deepened. Alex studied the man. The smirk didn't reach his eyes.

She tilted her head and took another swig of beer, then grinned with pure mischief. She took out her phone and texted Max.

' _You know, Her Blonde Perkiness would probably love to make your birthday happy.'_

A few seconds later, Max jerked ever so slightly as his phone vibrated in the pocket of his pants. He discretely slid it out, opened the message, frowned then returned it to his pocket. He sent a glare into one of the cameras and it was Alex's turn to smirk. She put her beer down to devote her full attention to the battle plan that was forming in her mind. Her phone turned into her weapon of choice.

' _Whoops, my bad.'_ He jerked again and Alex laughed, eyes glued to the screen. Max very studiously ignored his phone.

' _That's rude, Max.'_

He finally handed his phone to his assistant and Alex smiled in victory. She picked up her beer and changed the channel, content that she was currently the reason for the sudden sparkle in his eyes.

* * *

The next day, everything went to Hell and Alex found herself flinging open the doors to Max's office in a hurry. He raised an eyebrow at the dramatic entrance and at her appearance.

"You have a bit of…" he dragged a finger done his cheek and Alex raised her hand to mirror his gesture. He hand came away with dried blood.

"It's been a long day and it's not over yet," Alex replied. "We need your help."

"What's in it for me? "Max said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

"How about helping us do the right thing?"

He contemplated the idea for a few seconds. "I'm a little busy," he eventually said, echoing his words from the Red Tornado incident. This time Alex stood her ground.

"What do you want, then?" Alex crossed her arms, winced as it pulled her already bruised shoulder and slowly uncrossed them.

"Well, that's an interesting question, Agent Danvers," Max said, pushing back his chair and coming around the desk to stand in front of her. "What are you going to give me?"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sleeping with you, Max," Alex answered, disappointed that he would think so little of her. Max stepped even closer, his smirk dropping off.

"I'm not so desperate that I'd blackmail a woman into sleeping with me, Alex."

They stared at each other, tension building before Alex breathed a little too deeply and had to stifle a grunt of pain. Max, of course, noticed.

"You're injured again?" He frowned. "Really, Agent Danvers, you should come work for me. Better pay, more toys and far less chance of dying."

"You forgot boring and no guns. Besides, the thought of working for you makes me shudder with horror."

"And here I thought we'd always worked well together, despite our difference of opinion."

"There's a difference between working for and working with, Max."

Max laughed. "I could make a completely inappropriate joke about you working under me but that would derail the entire conversation."

Alex felt herself blush and Max's hand raised slowly towards her face of its own volition. Alex held her breath, uncomfortably aware that it had been a long time since she'd had a man touch her simply for being a woman. He hesitated for a second, watching her face and she raised an eyebrow ever so slightly in challenge. His pupils dilated but he was frozen.

"Max?"

His hand dropped and he backed away. Alex rolled her eyes, fed up with the advance and retreat.

"You can be such an asshole," she muttered as she strode to his retreating back. Planting herself in his path Alex grabbed his chin and kissed him firmly. He grunted in surprise.

"You're an arrogant ass but I've seen your better angels and I'm stubborn enough to work towards bringing them back. So, game on, Max." She walked towards the door and Max found his voice.

"What about my help?"

"I'll find a way to deal with the situation without you."

"What if I don't want you to?" Max's voice stopped Alex mid stride. "What if I like the idea of being useful?" Alex turned back towards him and held out her hand.

"Then come and be useful," she coaxed. Max rolled his eyes at her gesture and ignored her hand as he walked past her and out of his office. Alex followed, a satisfied smile stretching her lips.

"This would be a lot easier if we'd have a one-night stand," Max said in a reasonable tone. Alex laughed and placed a hand his shoulder as they walked out together.

"Max, one night with me would ruin you for other woman."

"Of that, Agent Danvers, I have no doubt."

* * *

Twelve hours later and the DEO was slowly winding down from its state of emergency. Max and Alex sat slumped over the bench in her laboratory, absolutely exhausted.

"Happy birthday to me," Max muttered tiredly. Alex smiled tiredly and reached out to entwine her fingers with his.

"Happy birthday, Max."

He glanced at the brunette sitting beside him and thought over the past few hours. Her dedication to the preservation of the city and its people was without question but it was her ferocity when her family and friends were threatened that kept his attention. Not three hours ago she had slid in front of him without hesitation and emptied her gun into an alien that had tried to separate his head from his body.

"Thank you. For earlier. Saving my life and all that."

Alex squeezed his hand. "Anytime."

She moved to disentangle their hands but he refused to let go. It was comforting and Max realised he liked the casual comfort of holding hands.

"God, I want ice cream," Alex groaned. Max chuckled.

"Have you heard of Mindy's Diner?" Max asked.

"Heard of it? I practically keep them in business," Alex smirked. "Double choc with caramel sauce and marshmellow sundae is the best." She eyed him. "How do _you_ Mindy's Diner?"

"I helped Mindy out a while back. I eat there sometimes."

"Well, when we are cleared to leave, we're going straight there," Alex said firmly. "You had to spend your birthday here, helping us, so we're going to eat ice cream to celebrate your birthday."

"And celebrate another catastrophe averted."

"That too."

"Sounds good." Max released her hand and laid his head down. "Wake me when it's time to go."

Alex nodded and strode out to find Hank, determined to get to ice cream as soon as humanly possible. It only took ten minutes to get approval and Alex almost danced back to her lab and shook Max awake with a gleeful smile.

"Ice cream time!" she announced. Max slid from the stool to stand and held his hand out.

"Ladies first," he said. Alex dropped a cheeky half curtsey, stunning Max with her playfulness, and he ended up having to jog to catch up with her before she left without him in her quest to find the cold dessert that currently occupied her every conscious thought. The drive to the diner took no time and soon enough Alex had pulled into the diner's small parking lot and jumped out, waiting impatiently for Max to climb out of the SUV.

"Remind me to never get between you and your ice cream," Max said wryly. "I don't think your sister could have kept up with us, the way you were driving."

"Quit whining, you're still alive," she retorted as they entered and went straight to the counter. Alex placed her order then turned to Max expectantly.

"I can buy my own," he said with a small smirk. He pulled out a platinum American Express card and waved it. Alex rolled her eyes.

"That's not the way birthdays work," Alex informed him. "You're not supposed to buy your own cake."

"Is it your birthday, Monsieur Lord?" came a French accent from behind them. They both turned to see Mindy standing behind them, balancing a tray of dirty dishes.

"Yeah," Max answered. A genuinely happy smile split Mindy's face and the brilliance of it brought a small answering one to his own face.

"Well then, we must celebrate! And you have brought such a lovely young lady to celebrate with. Mademoiselle Alex, I haven't seen you in weeks! I feared something terrible had happened!" Mindy herded them to a table in a quiet corner.

"Nothing of the sort," Alex lied. Max smirked and opened his mouth to speak but Alex shot him a glare. He thought better of speaking and pretended to peruse the menu.

"Now, don't you two worry about a thing. This place wouldn't be here if it weren't for you so for tonight you'll be my valued friends and guests."

She hustled away and Max and Alex looked at each other curiously.

"You first," Alex said, settling back.

"A couple of years ago, I was in here by myself when I heard quiet crying out the back. Naturally, I went to see what was going on – "

"Naturally," Alex said dryly, able to imagine him walking into the diner's kitchen like he owned the place quite easily.

"Mindy was in a bit of financial strife and it had finally worn her down enough that she needed to let it out. Her ex-husband had almost bankrupted her and she was going to have to close the diner." Max stopped as a mini affogato with vanilla bean ice cream was placed in front of him. Alex got the same. "I took exception to the fact I'd have to find somewhere else to eat so I donated enough to cover the diner's expenses for the next two years."

Alex stared at him. "Max, that was… That was an exceptionally kind thing to do."

"I needed the tax write-off," he said with a shrug but Alex wasn't fooled. He wouldn't quite meet her eyes. "And you, Agent Danvers?"

"I've actually met this ex-husband of Mindy's," Alex began. "I was in here late one night after a particularly painful day – "

"Painful physically or painful figuratively?"

"Both. Anyway, I was minding my own business when a guy came in. There was something off about him. He looked like he wanted to make trouble. Mindy came out and froze when she saw him." Alex paused to scoop and spoonful of affogato and hummed in pleasure as it slid down her throat.

"What happened?" Max asked impatiently.

"He… said some nasty things which I won't repeat, for Mindy's sake. He grabbed her and she started crying, so I intervened."

"Please, tell me you put him in hospital."

"Nothing that bad," Alex smiled. "But he would have been sore the next morning. Of course, it didn't help he spent it sleeping on concrete." At Max's querying look Alex elaborated. "I had a friend who was on duty at the local drunk tank. He kept him for the rest of the night, as a favour. The next day, his lawyers passed word that Mindy's lawyers had received evidence that placed her ex in a gambling establishment, a violation of his divorce agreement and proved that he couldn't be trusted."

"And so Mindy was able to divorce him with no further trouble," Max deduced. Alex raised her affogato in salute. They were quiet for a few minutes, simply enjoying the opportunity to sit and do nothing.

"Happy birthday!" Mindy announced as she set down the largest sundae either of them had ever seen in front of Max. She'd managed to scrounge up a plastic "Happy birthday" sign and stuck it in the ice cream.

"For the man who saved my diner," she announced proudly. And then she began to sing. Her voice floated high and sweet over the diner and the rest of the patrons were silenced as she sang Max happy birthday in her native French. Alex smiled broadly and joined in, her voice far less sophisticated but no less enthusiastic. A round of applause erupted as they finished and Mindy gave him a kiss on the cheek before hustling away again. Max had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"Thank you."

Alex reached over and squeezed his hand again. "You're welcome. Now, are you going to eat that or do I have to rescue it from melting?"

Max handed her a spoon with a challenging smile. "Think you can keep up?"

"Watch me," she answered with a challenging grin of her own.

They dug in, each cramming enormous mouthfuls of cold bliss into their mouths. Ten minutes, two brain freezes and an empty sundae dish later both Alex and Max were leaning back feeling thoroughly sick.

"That was disgusting," Alex said with a satisfied smile.

"Terrible," Max agreed. "But if your plan is to ply me with ice cream to free my better angels, I approve." Max winked at her.

"Ice cream is the way to anyone's soul," Alex said half-seriously. A waitress came to clear away the dishes and Alex asked for the bill.

"No bill!" Mindy yelled from the kitchen. Alex opened her mouth to argue but Mindy stuck her head around the corner and glared. A wooden spoon tapped her cheek. Alex's mouth snapped shut.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Max laughed to himself and check his watch. 1am.

"Time to head home," Max said with a hint of disappointment.

"I'll give you a lift," Alex offered. Not wanting to give up the camaraderie that had formed, he readily agreed. They made small talk until they reached Max's apartment block and Alex parked.

"This is going to sound sad, but this has probably been the best birthday I've had in years," Max admitted.

"That's what happens when you have friends," she teased gently. "Don't go back to the cold, hard man you were and there will be many more days like this."

"Bribery, Agent Danvers?"

"Whatever it takes to get the job done," she answered.

"I need to be Maxwell Lord, the billionaire, for a while yet. The public - not to mention my Board of Directors - needs to be introduced to Max slowly."

"I understand. If you need anything…"

"I have your number," Max finished. He grinned and opened the door. "I guess I'd better change the name in my phone to Alex Danvers now."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "What do you have me under now?"

He closed the door to form a barrier between them before he answered.

"Mata Hari."

Her outraged face stayed in his mind as he turned and hurried into the building and the smile that it brought lasted until he fell asleep.


End file.
